Inescapable Bond
by Ravenz Blade
Summary: Some might see it as a copout. Others might say that it was a necessity.Honestly, I think it was both. Sequel to Cessation of a Blonde Affair. Dino Cavallone X OC. One Shot.


Some might see it as a copout. Others might say that it was a necessity.

Honestly, I think it was both. Two weeks ago, I left my boyfriend of two and a half years because the relationship was not exactly working out. Dino was always busy, with work or his Family. I understood to a point. I was involved in the Mafia before Dino came into my life. Before Dino, I had been working with the Vongola Family, with Tsunayoshi specifically. I didn't meet the blonde until Tsunayoshi's 18th birthday, his "taking over" of the Vongola Family. Anyway, straying from the matter at hand, I understood to a point. But being neglected was not a nice feeling. It was tearing me from the inside out. And though I did not have a lot of relationship experience, I'm sure that that wasn't supposed to happen.

Two weeks since I left. Two weeks since I arrived at the doorstep to Tsunayoshi's estate in Italy.

He had welcomed me with open arms, his now taller frame pulling me against his own in a firm hug. He was blatantly less shy than he was before. The smile hardly faltered from his face even when I knew his eyes saw the duffle bag on my shoulders.

Ushering me into his study, I was impressed with his mastery of subtly.

"It's good to see you again Alessia," Tsunayoshi said, taking his seat behind his large desk.

I set my duffle bag on the floor, settling myself into one of the lush seats. "Same to you Tsuna. How you've grown," I murmured. Tsunayoshi smiled shyly.

I decided not to carry on with formalities. It was rude in my opinion. "I need a place to stay."

Tsunayoshi raised an eyebrow. "You and Dino broke up?" I shrugged.

"So he doesn't know you're here." I shook my head no.

His smile fell as a familiar expression appeared on his face. It was the one he used for his guardians whenever they would do something idiotic. One of his eyebrows was raised as his lips fell into a frown. After what seemed like forever, Tsunayoshi sighed.

"Very well. You know you're always welcome here, Alessia," Tsunayoshi reminded me, "But, if Dino-nii-san does ask where you are, you know I have to tell him."

"Yeah I know."

Without another word, I picked up my duffle bag and silently headed off in the direction of my old room.

That was two weeks ago. I have basically been hiding out in my room since. The only other person who knew of my stay at the Vongola Headquarters was Fuuta and the charming young man was the one who made sure I was eating properly. Paternal instincts sure grew on him after taking care of Lambo for so long.

Setting the tray on the night table beside the bed, I fell backwards onto the bed, the fullness of my meal making me groggier by the minute. What has my life come to? Throwing my arm over my eyes, I winced at the burning sensations on my eyes again. I used to be one of the top hitman in the world. I've turned domestic. Fuck me over.

Narrator's Point of View

The blonde boss of the Cavallone Family sighed in relief. He was finally done with his paperwork. Dino had been working overtime for the last couple of weeks just so he could get some time off. Stretching his arms over his head, a cheesy grin fleeted across his face as Dino threw on his famously furry jacket, ignoring his right hand man's laugh as the mafia boss bounded for home.

It was the happiest he's been in a while. It was such a relief to finally come home, to his home, to their home.

"Alessia?"

There was no reply. Dino wasn't particularly surprised. Alexandria was probably just in her room. However, he couldn't shake off a weird feeling that overcame him as he made his way up the stairs to the bedroom the two of them shared. He tripped quite a few times before making it to the bedroom safely though.

"Lesia?"

Dino walked into his bedroom, shedding his trench coat like jacket on the bed, eyes gazing around for the one he was looking for. That was strange. Usually, she'd appear from wherever she was and slap his shoulder or arm, sharply demanding that he stop calling her that. He was excited to see her after so long of being stuck at his office. A glint on the side of his periphery caught his attention.

All the excitement his body held suddenly vanished. With unsure steps, Dino walked to the night table, fingers bringing closer to his face the promise ring that Alexandria always wore, the ring he had given to her on her last birthday. Dark brown eyes darted around and sure enough, several specific items were missing.

"I guess she left then," he murmured quietly to himself, fisting the ring in his palm. The blonde mafia boss collapsed on his bed, only to slide off and land on the floor painfully. "Ow."

He thought she would always be there, always to smack him upside the head whenever he would do something ridiculous or cheesy. He thought she would always be waiting for him to come home, enveloping him in her arms to ward away the demons that plague his everyday life, despite her complains of him being heavy. Shoving those thoughts away, the blonde rose to his feet, pocketing the silver band. There was a determined expression on his face.

"Time to get to work."

Alessia's Point of View

Stretching my arms over my head, I savored the heavenly sunlight on my exposed skin. It was the first time in two weeks that I left the comforts of my old room. Currently leaning on the railing overlooking the courtyard, I watched the Guardians and Tsunayoshi have their daily sparring sessions. Hibari was glaring at me from the other side of the expansive courtyard with a glare with Hibird chirping away happily on his shoulder. I had refused to spar with him earlier hence the glare. I didn't want to destroy Tsunayoshi's estate after he went through the inconvenience of letting me stay, knowing that we would lose sight of our surroundings and fight until we couldn't anymore.

I rubbed my temples. Being cooped up was hazardous to my thinking process. The one thing that keeps plaguing my mind was a certain blonde klutz. Screw me o-

"So this is where you've been."

Fuck. My fingers tightened ever so slightly on the railing. I rubbed my temples a little, torn from the choice to run away and disappear into my room and the choice to turn around and slap the shit out of Dino.

Slowly, I turned around. My mind wasn't playing tricks on me. Dino Cavallone himself was standing before me. The blonde had casually thrown his jacket to his black suit over his shoulder, his free hand resting in the front pockets of his black slacks. The usual light blue crisp buttons down Dino wore was wrinkled, light blue today. The sleeves were rolled up, exposing the extensive tattoo that started on his left forearm. It looked really good on him.

Immediately, I mentally chastise myself. Bad Alessia.

The usually immaculate black tie was loosened around his neck. Jovial brown eyes would not tear themselves away from me and it was annoyingly unnerving. Out of habit, I ran my fingers through my hair, diverting my eyes from the blonde. I had not forgotten how handsome he was.

"What are you doing here Cavallone?"

Though I was seeing the fight below, I could practically envision that damned confident smirk on his face.

"I missed you Lesia."

I fought the instinctual urge to glare at Dino. He knew how much I hated being called that. As silent as any skilled hitman, Dino reappeared once more in my line of sight, to be more exact, right in front of me. Tossing the jacket haphazardly on the railing beside me, callous hands, from his choice of weapon, enclosed around mine. I turned my head away, determined to win this little game of his.

"You didn't answer me Cavallone."

Another carefree grin.

"I really _really_ missed you Lesia."

It was his grin, his nonchalant, everything is alright in the world grin.

The next thing I knew, my hand stung ever so slightly, my breathing was heavy, and the adrenaline kicked in. Pure shock was the only expression on Dino's face as he held his cheek gingerly. The one I had slapped.

How dare he? How dare he just show up like nothing had happened? Like how he hadn't left me alone to my own sadistic and masochistic devices for weeks on end? It had been pure torture, completely turning my world, what I had known and was secure in, upside down.

I assume the slap was loud enough that it echoed across the courtyard, temporarily halting the spar between Tsunayoshi and Sasagawa, the Sun Guardian. Sparing the briefest of looks to the young Decimo, I broke out of Dino's entrapment and quickly made my way back to my sanctuary.

"Are you just a fucking idiot? What part of get the fuck out of my face do you NOT understand?"

"But Lesia-OW!"

"Stop calling me that! Get out!"

The only thing I could do is glare. Dino ended up stalking me to Tsuna's currently empty, bursting in with no manners whatsoever and is currently preventing me from doing much damage to his rather…lithe…body. I only managed to stomp on one of his feet.

"Alessia, please look at me."

"Get out."

"Alessia."

"No."

"Lesia-"

"I _said_ no."

Dino finally stopped talking. I pressed my fingers on my temples in a sore attempt to get my entire body to stop shaking.

"You bastard. What part of the whole "me leaving you" did you not get?" I snapped. Blondie hardly flinched. "Why are you _here_ Cavallone?"

Dino blinked before a small forced grin appeared. "The leaving part? I came to get you back Alessia."

I don't think I was ever this frustrated before. Leaning against the wall, I pressed my face into my hands. Why this? Why now? Footsteps padded softly on the ground before a loud thud echoed in my room. I peeked over my fingers only to see a certain blonde klutz sprawled out on the floor, groaning a little in pain. Only Dino.

When the pain passed, Dino rolled onto his back, tilting his head back and stared at me.

"Come home with me."

I raised an eyebrow. "You're an idiot." A cheesy smile that seems to fit so nicely on his face appeared.

"Yeah, but I'm _your_ idiot."

My eye twitched. God, that was _insanely_ corny. Out of all people, why him? My hands were suddenly taken away from my face, fingers pressed against the lips of the Italian Mafia boss.

"Come home with me please? I'll make it up to you, I promise."

He was giving me hopeful eyes, almost willing me to do as he said. Taking a deep sigh, I rested my head against his chest. Dino still held gingerly to my hands, knowing full well my previous action was not an answer.

"Will you let me make it up to you Lesia?"

I was beginning to understand that despite what I do, Dino would always haunt me. I would always wonder if he was alright when he would be on missions, miss him when he was away, have that sparkle in my eye whenever he would get off work and come home or spontaneously appear before me with roses, shake my head in embarrassment whenever he would trip over his own feet. He was my addiction and I acknowledge it well.

"You promise?"

"I promise, mio amore."

I took a deep breath. Hopefully, I won't regret this.

"Take me home."


End file.
